


Femslash February Quartet

by HinataSnow



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataSnow/pseuds/HinataSnow
Summary: Four different stories centering around four different femslash pairings. From married life to fiery sparks, it's a varied collection of girl's love. Pairings explained in the individual chapters. Written for Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Fukawa Touko, Atsui Chishio | Robin Newman/Morizumi Shinobu | Juniper Woods, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Week 1: NewWoods

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my project for this year's Femslash February! Sadly, I don't have the time to do every day. So instead, I'm publishing a one-shot a week for the entire month! To kick things off, the return of the original OTP for me! A follow up of sorts to "The source of my strength". It's time for femslash!

Free time was a rare treasure when you worked in the legal system. As a Judge, Juniper had to oversee many cases in a day. Robin didn't have it much easier as a prosecutor- even as energetic as she was, Robin was left tired after a difficult case.

So both of them made sure to have Valentine's day off. This wasn't just any year, either: it would mark the first since they got married.

"Good morning, Robin Woods." Juniper said, relishing being able to say that name out loud.

"Good morning, Juniper Woods," Robin said, giggling lightly. "How is my lovely wife on this lovely morning?"

"I'm doing very well, my dear." Juniper got busy preparing breakfast- for this special day, it would be chocolate pancakes with bananas.

They two of them enjoyed the sweet treat, but given the chocolate drizzled on the pancakes, it didn't take long for their mouths to get messy. Juniper took a napkin and wiped Robin's face clean.

The prosecutor did the same, but in the middle of cleaning Juniper's face, she leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. As Juniper's face turned bright red, Robin smiled and took another bite of the chocolate pancakes.

* * *

For the afternoon, they made a picnic together and went over to the one of the local parks. Sitting on a blanket under a tree, Juniper held up her left hand to the sun. The sunlight caught the colorful wedding ring that Robin had created.

"Did you want to do anything while we're here?" Robin asked. "I'd be d-o-w-n to take a walk, and admire the beautiful nature!"

"I get what you're saying, Robin. But you have a flower to admire right here." With that, Juniper seated herself onto Robin's lap, cuddling up to her.

At first, Robin was surprised, but soon after she put her arms around Juniper's waist, and held her close. Even sitting on the blanket, both girls could see flower bushes in bloom, and the trees dotting the path where other people walked.

"It's already been a year," Juniper said quietly. "But in a way, it almost feels like it's been longer. It's hard to find time to catch your breath when there's always a new case waiting."

"But most people probably couldn't tell when watching you in court!" Robin exclaimed, affectionately bopping Juniper on the nose. "You're the cool-headed judge that everyone admires!"

"Says the fiery prosecutor that everyone wants to be," Juniper countered, tweaking Robin's nose in return. "I can hear you from another courtroom."

In the end, they didn't end up taking a walk, but they enjoyed themselves regardless.

* * *

The evening saw Juniper and Robin go to the same restaurant they visited the day they got engaged. After having dinner, they returned to their house, but didn't stay inside- they went to the backyard, into Juniper's garden.

The stars shined brightly in the sky, the air was pleasantly chilly, and the fragrance of the blossoms surrounded them.

"May I have this dance, Juniper?" Robin asked, holding out her hand.

"I would love to, Robin." Juniper grabbed the hand, and placed her other hand on Robin's hip.

This dance had been both an idea they agreed on, as the perfect way to end the day. The two woman waltzed in their ballroom of blossoms, looking each other in the eyes the entire time.

Whatever lay ahead for Robin and Juniper Woods, they would always have days like these, where it was just the two of them.


	2. Week 2: TenkoxMaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next entry of my little Femslash February event. This time, an alternate universe piece covering a scenario I've had mulling in my head. Enjoy, my readers!

The room was only lit by a few candles, but that didn’t bother Maki. She was used to operating under even worse circumstances. As it was, her eyesight adjusted and she could see everyone else in the room fine.    


The other people in the room- Korekiyo, Tenko, Himiko, Kiibo, and Kokichi. They were all here to perform a seance to summon the ghost of Angie.    


Maki thought the whole thing was stupid, but at this point everyone was grasping at straws to find even the smallest clue for Angie’s murder. She insisted Shuichi stay behind at the crime scene, as his detective skills were needed there. 

Even if she didn’t believe in this seance, the worst that could happen was nothing. So then, why did Maki have such an uneasy feeling? Unlike Kaito, she didn’t fear ghosts. Yet the atmosphere of this room had her on pins and needles. 

Maki forced herself to focus on the preparations. Currently, Tenko was being directed to the center of the room, as the supposed vessel for Angie’s ghost. Maki recalled the conversation she had with Tenko yesterday about that very person.    


It was clear that Tenko greatly disagreed with everything that Angie stood for. In fact, Tenko made a point to take immediate, direct action against her, infiltrating the “student council” to take it down from the inside. Maki had to respect that kind of initiative. 

Yet here Tenko was, ready to “channel” her bitter rival because it would make Himiko happy. She was way too soft-hearted… yet also had a will of steel. Few people were able to remain standing after Maki let out her killing intent, yet Tenko stood firm in face of it, and even asked for her aid. 

The two of them didn’t see eye to eye about Maki’s role as an assassin, but Maki hadn’t expected that regardless. Yet, they worked together better than she expected. Maki managed to extract information from Angie, but only because Tenko opened the door for her. 

The preparations for the seance continued, with Tenko kneeling on the ground. The uneasy feeling grew worse- in this position, she was helpless against an attack. But who would try that in a room full of people?

A wire cage was placed over Tenko- and at this point, Maki’s full attention was on everyone in this room. Her instincts were screaming that this entire setup contained a trap. Korekiyo continued his preparations, this time by carrying a white cloth. His movements shifted the cloth, and- 

“Stop!” Maki’s voice cut through the room, and everyone’s eyes snapped to her direction. Even Korekiyo halted his steps, which is what Maki wanted. “May I see that white cloth?”    


“What’s going on?” Tenko asked, naturally confused because she couldn’t see anything.    


“I do not think it wise to halt this seance now,” Korekiyo said, keeping his cool. “This is a delicate…”    


“Just shut up and let me see it.” Maki didn’t even wait for a response. She marched over to Korekiyo, and touched the white cloth. Her eyes widened as she felt the unmistakable, cold steel of a bladed weapon.    


Without pause, Maki threw back the cloth, revealing the scythe beneath to the rest of the room. 

“Why do you have a weapon with you?” Kiibo asked, alarmed. 

“I see… so this seance was a big lie,” Kokichi said, smirking. “It figures that only a killer would be able to see through another killer.” 

“What is everyone talking about? Someone answer me already!” Tenko cried out.    


Despite having being exposed in the middle of everyone, Korekiyo smiled. “Kehehehe. It looks like I’ll have to be satisfied with only one new friend.”    


Maki didn’t even want to bother deciphering his words. Instead, she looked at Kokichi and Kiibo. “I want him isolated for later questioning.”    


“Who died and made you queen? I guess besides Angie.” With that joke in poor taste, Kokichi helped Kiibo escort Korekiyo out of the room.    


As soon as they left, Maki immediately went to Tenko, getting the cage off of her. Tenko stood on her feet, stretching herself. “I still don’t know what happened, but it sounds like Korekiyo was dangerous. And I have you to thank for exposing him, Maki!”    


Maybe it was because of the very close shave. But Tenko’s smile seemed to light up the dim room.    


“You should be more careful. Letting down your guard around in these circumstances is foolish,” Maki said. The harsh words were her way of distancing herself from what had almost happened. “We still have to catch Angie’s murderer.” Though certain words earlier may have already made that clear.

Tenko didn’t even seem to mind Maki’s attitude, nodding her head. “Got it! But first, I need to do something.”    


The aikido master went over to Himiko, who seemed unsure how to process everything that occurred in front of her. “Me and Maki are going to avenge Angie. Then, we’re all getting out of here, okay?”    


“O-okay. I’m… I’m going to help too!” With a new sense of determination, Himiko left the room.    


“That’s the kind of effect you have on people, Tenko…” Maki muttered to herself.    


“Did you say something, Maki?” Tenko asked, turning to her.    


“Nothing. Let’s leave this place already.” Maki left the room with Tenko behind her.    


Yet even in the back of her mind, Maki considered the fact that the training that made her take so many lives had saved one instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I will ever stop being bitter at how Tenko was killed. But let's not bring down the mood- I hope everyone has a nice Valentine's day! Next week, we return to more fluff. See you next time! Please review.


	3. Week 3: TokoXAoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended up being a day late! But this chapter is a short follow up to my Fukahina story, "Like a bad romance novel". So if anyone wants to see how these girlfriends have been doing, this is the chapter for you. Enjoy, my readers!

One thing that Aoi Asahina never thought that she’d admit to herself was that some of Toko’s dour lines were quite funny, at least when they weren’t aimed at her.    


“Ugh, it was like that Remnant of Despair had never heard of a bra. And she must have given my other half a workout, because my body was killing me when I came back. She does know we both use this body, right?”    


Aoi chuckled at Toko’s exasperation of her Genocider Syo. “Knowing her, she does know, but she just doesn’t care. Do you need a shoulder massage?”    


The reaction was immediate- Toko’s cheeks went bright pink, and she poked her fingers together. “You just want an excuse to lay your hands on me. But I don’t mind, if you really do give me a nice massage.”

Getting used to Toko’s occasional dirty language was something Aoi actively had to work at since they started dating. So instead of rising to it, Aoi laid her hands on the author’s shoulders, and started the massage.    


“Oh! Ahh, that’s good…” Toko said, sighing with contentment. The author had been sitting in a chair in Aoi’s office, and now she sank into it.    


A feeling of joy bubbled into Aoi’s chest. Only she could see this smile on Toko’s face right now, and it happened because of her. Times like these, Aoi could feel affection towards Toko- seeing her let her guard down for once.    


Yet, Aoi had also learned to love Toko’s sharp wit, and sharper tongue just as much.    


Once she was finished with the massage, Aoi stepped away. “Since you got back, want to get some lunch? I’d like to catch up with what you and Komaru have been up to!”

“If you’re hungry, I guess I won’t stop you from eating.” Toko got out of her chair, and followed Aoi out of the room.

* * *

One thing that Toko Fukawa never thought she’d admit to herself was that she held a positive opinion about Aoi. She could come up with plenty of negative things to say, if she tried: the swimmer still wasn’t the brightest bulb in any given room, she still had trouble controlling her temper.    


Yet that list was steadily being outweighed by a list of positive traits that Aoi possessed. Like a very nice smile… and how Aoi didn’t hesitate to do something to make Toko comfortable… and yes, Aoi had a very attractive body, though Toko had no issue saying that out loud.    


As they ate lunch in the Future Foundation cafeteria, Aoi was smiling, and her lips were stained in frosting from a donut she’d been eating. The swimmer didn’t even notice, chatting about spending time with Makoto and Kyoko. 

“...And I really think that Kyoko is opening up more! There’s even discussion about her becoming a division leader!” Aoi said excitedly. 

“Knowing that detective, she’d probably accept that kind of promotion with her usual blank face,” Toko said dryly. “She’d probably be blank-faced at her own birthday.”    


Aoi giggled, being able to picture that perfectly. “Oh, I think we could surprise a smile out of her if we tried.” 

“But you definitely won’t make division leader if you keep being so sloppy,” Toko continued. “Like with all the sugar on your face.” 

“There is?!” Aoi reached up and felt the frosting. “Okay, this is kinda embarrassing. Could you hand me a napkin, Toko?”   


“I could do that. Or I could do this…” Toko leaned in, and kissed Aoi on the lips, getting the taste of her donut. The author didn’t usually care for sweets, but the chance had been too good to pass up. 

When Toko pulled away, Aoi’s face was bright red. The author smirked to herself. “Don’t expect me to clean you off all the time. I only did it that time because I noticed.”    


“R-right, I’ll be more careful eating donuts next time,” Aoi stammered, still red. “Aren’t you going to eat something too?”    


“I’ll look for something besides those cavity dough lumps of yours.” With that last bit of teasing, Toko got up and went to go find some food that she didn’t hate.

* * *

The outside world was still in a rough state, so dates outside weren’t usually well-advised. Toko hated going outside anyways, but she knew that Aoi thrived in the sun. 

The compromise the girls decided on was that Toko would take Aoi to an indoor pool with a glass ceiling, so she could swim around while enjoying sunlight. In exchange, other days Toko would stay in her room, curled up with a good book while Aoi sat with her in silence. 

Being so energetic, Aoi struggled with being quiet, but also knew that it meant a lot to Toko. On one such date, she found herself becoming restless, and looked around Toko’s room. 

The spine of a book caught her eye, and Aoi grabbed it. Out of curiosity, she opened the book, seeing that it starred a female protagonist on a quest to find her origins… 

Toko closed the book she was reading. “You’re probably bored out of your mind, Aoi. I’m done, so you don’t have to complain-” She stopped when she saw the swimmer. “You’re actually reading something?!” 

“Yeah, and this book is actually pretty good! I like how spunky the lead is!” Aoi said, not tearing her eyes from the pages.    


“I’d say you reading is a sign the world is ending, but it already did.” Toko quipped. “I don’t usually read those kinds of books, so you can take it if you want.”    


“No, I think I’m good reading it here! But I would like to rest my head on something comfortable.” Without giving Toko time to prepare, Aoi rested against her, laying her head on the author’s shoulder. “You don’t mind, do you?”    


The grin on Aoi’s face indicated this was her idea of revenge over how Toko teased her earlier about the frosting on her face.    


“If you end up crushing me, I hope you plan to take responsibility,” Toko said, even as she adjusted herself to Aoi could rest against her more comfortably. 

“From how we’re sitting, you could even read with me!”    


Toko knew that meant they wouldn’t move from this spot for a good while. She didn’t mind- Aoi’s warm body resting against her felt nice. So instead, she put her arms around Aoi’s waist.    


Aoi smiled, and enjoyed this intimate moment with Toko as she got lost in the book she was reading. Like this, the two girlfriends enjoyed the rest of their date together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoi and Toko need more content about being happy together. I'd like to see what other takes on them is. Now, next week is the end of February, and the end of this collection as a whole. So I hope to meet everyone there. See you next time! Please review.


	4. Week 4: EdelgardxBernadetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late, and I apologize. But this is my final one-shot for Femslash February, and it's Edeldetta! Please enjoy several scenes featuring these precious girls. It's time for femslash!

**In the Crimson Light**

When Byleth vanished off the face of the Fodlan, Bernadetta believed that all her courage went with her. So, even as Edelgard and the rest of her classmates prepared for the reunification of Fodlan, Bernadetta hid inside her room, as she always did.    


Yet like nothing had changed since the academy days, Edelgard knocked at Bernadetta’s door early in the morning, asking her to take part in the war council. When she refused, Edelgard accepted- never forced Bernadetta to leave if she didn’t want to.

Even so, Bernadetta could feel a desire to step outside, and do her part. Byleth wasn’t here to rally everyone like she always did in the past. Edelgard was doing her best to lead everyone, but every little bit helped, right?    


So one year after Byleth first disappeared, when Edelgard knocked on her door, Bernadetta answered. As she opened the door, she noticed something that surprised her.    


“I can see eye level with you, Edelgard. Did I grow taller?”    


Edelgard smirked, amused. “You did. I’m sure there is much more you could see, if you use your own eyes.” 

“I’m ready, then!” Following behind Edelgard, Bernadetta made her way to the second floor of the monastery, after which she entered the meeting room. The rest of her former classmates were already there.    


“Bern, is that you?” Dorothea asked, surprised. “You’re a sight for sore eyes!”    


“Please to be joining us. Your input was sorely missed.” Petra added. 

The warm greeting was so overwhelming for Bernadetta, she couldn’t help but occupy the sole empty chair near the table. As soon as she did, she got a feeling that she'd no longer be able to help herself from coming to all future meetings. 

Edelgard took her place at the front of the table. Bernadetta found herself drawn to the air of authority she exuded.    


Edelgard began, “Today, we must discuss possible ways to contact the Alliance…”

* * *

Two years since the start of the war, and Garreg Mach Monastery still needed extensive repairs. Everyone pitched in to help with the effort, and Bernadetta was no exception.    


“Today, she found herself tending to the grass near the stables. It wasn’t too different from the gardening Bernadetta already did, so she enjoyed the work.

Then, she felt a chilling presence in the air, and slowly turned around, to see Hubert standing over her.    


“Eeek! Whatever it is, I’m sorry!” Bernadetta cried out.    


“Please, do not be alarmed. You have done nothing wrong,” Hubert said, bowing in apology. “I am merely here because it is my duty.”   


Not a moment later, and Edelgard walked onto the lawn as well. “Greetings, Bernadetta. I will aid you in this task.”   


“But you’re the Emperor. Surely you have better things to do than pull weeds,” Bernadetta pointed out.    


“It is because I am Emperor that I believe that no task is beneath me,” Edelgard answered. “With everyone’s help, I’d like to rebuild the monastery.” 

“Really? That’s so admirable of you!” Bernadetta found herself looking at Edelgard in a new light. “You’re always working so hard. I’ll probably mess it up, but I’ll do my best too!”

“Don’t decide that you’ll fail before you begin,” Edelgard said firmly. “I’m sure you can do this.”    


Hearing this from Edelgard did encourage Bernadetta. Even the presence of Hubert didn’t encourage her- she happily did the lawnwork along with Edelgard.    


“We are done for the day.” After saying that, Edelgard smiled at Bernadetta. “As I thought, you performed well.”

Bernadetta felt her face heat up, and she knew she was blushing. “Okay, that’s enough of being outside for Bernie! I’m going to my room now!”    


She rushed out of the stable area before she could embarrass herself further.

* * *

Three and a half years into the war, Bernadetta once again noticed a certain change.    


She could now see over Edelgard’s head, to Lindhart’s amusement, and Caspar’s eternal annoyance.    


“Even Bernadetta’s taller now?” Caspar asked in dismay. “It makes me wonder what I’m doing wrong.”

“I wonder if having a Crest affects a person’s growth rate,” Lindhart murmured to himself. “Caspar lacks one. Then again, so does Hubert, and he is taller than a few people…” 

“Please do not spend your time on such pointless experiments.” Edelgard said, irritated. 

“Why did you need to meet with us?” Bernadetta asked meekly. “Hopefully not more talk about Crests.”

“Actually, it is Crest related. If you wish to discuss this privately, you could ask Bernadetta and Caspar to leave,” Lindhart said. “Then I will make my report.”    


For a moment, Edelgard remained quiet, as if contemplating something. Then she said, “No, they may stay. It is important for the Black Eagle Strike Force to know why we are fighting.”

“Very well.” With the same flat tone he usually had, Lindhart said, “Professor Hanneman believes it should be possible to remove a Crest from a person, and even reverse the effects of forced implantation. However, having seen his research, I must warn you that further results will take a few more years.”   


“That is acceptable. Thank you for your report.” Edelgard said, her expression neutral.    


“You want to remove a Crest from someone?” Caspar asked, scratching his head.    


“I am not at liberty to disclose who at the moment. But I will say this- there are those that would force Crest on others for their own selfish gains,” Edelgard said. “I will make sure nothing like that can ever happen again!”    


“I think that’s very admirable of you! You always fight for other people, and that’s why I look up to you!” Bernadetta exclaimed. Then her face went beet red, unable to believe she’d just said that. 

“Okay, that’s enough. We do have work to do.” Yet, while it could have been a trick of the light, Edelgard’s cheeks seemed to be light pink. “Everyone has something to contribute.”    


“Alright, that’s what I like to hear!” Caspar exclaimed, while Lindhart discretely tried to escape to take a nap. 

Bernadetta still couldn’t imagine what she could to help Edelgard accomplish, but she’d come this far with her- she wanted to see this through to the end.

* * *

Almost five years since the start of the war, and one night Bernadetta found herself restless. She wandered outside, feeling the brisk night air on her skin. Then she saw the moonlight reflect off of something, and she followed the source. 

The light turned out to be from the greenhouse, so Bernadetta went inside. She spotted Edelgard watering some flowers.    


“Greetings, Your Majesty! I hope I’m not interrupting anything…” Bernadetta said.    


“Oh, Bernadetta. No, your presence is welcome,” Edelgard said. “I couldn’t sleep, so I wanted to do something to clear my mind.”   


“If you need to be alone, I probably understand that better than anyone,” Bernadetta said softly. “Sometimes it’s hard to be around people.” 

“This is true. However, I see you trying your hardest to go out into the world, and get to know others, and I can’t help but feel like I need to follow your example.”    


Bernadetta did a double take, wondering if she heard that correctly. “Wait, but I’ve been following your example this entire time! You’re so strong, and brave. I’ve always admired you for it.”    


This time, there was no mistaking it: Edelgard was blushing. “You may see me as brave, but I’m only doing what I must. However, seeing you overcome your fears has shown me that there is more I can do too.” 

“Please don’t overwork yourself, Your Majesty!” At that moment, Bernadetta got an idea, and pushed past her fear to speak it. “In fact, I could help you with your gardening! I want to help these flowers too…” 

From there, the two of them tended to the flowers in companionable silence. But Bernadetta knew the significance of this- Edelgard was letting her walls down around her.    


Much like the time Edelgard told her about her fear of the ocean, so many years ago, Bernadetta was seeing a side of the Emperor that no one else knew existed. This was a show of trust that Bernadetta would not take lightly.   


She would support Edelgard in her own, quiet way, for as long as Edelgard needed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I am finally done with this short project, I will return to my ongoing stories! Please look forward to the hard work from me, and the people that I am blessed to work with. See you next time! Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope that everyone enjoys the femslash content that I provide. If one thing never changes, it's that I always want to write for my precious rarepairs. See you next time! Please review.


End file.
